The Infamous Golden Eyed Pirate, Complete!
by kags-1982
Summary: Kagome is on her way to her fiance, Inuyasha is trying to find a jewel, her ship is attacked and they meet, sparks fly will they fall in love or will Kagome drive him nuts,.. read on..
1. Default Chapter

The Infamous Golden Eyed Pirate Chapter One: Prologue 

**Kagome Higurashi is in her parents room, listening while they plan her life, she was to marry Kouga Kidin, it had been an araranged marriage at birth when she was but one years old. When she turned eighteen she would sail to her fiancé and there they would be married. She was not to happy about his engagement but she kept quiet about it. She was going to act like it bothered her instead deciding to play coy, she acted like the good little daughter but deep inside she was boiling with rage, for having to marry a man she did not know, and prince of the wolves for that matter. **

**On the Tetsuaiga we find a pissed off Captain searching for a treasure that has been hidden for years, the Shikon no Tama, it will give any hanyou the power to become a full youkai. "Miroku! Aye, captain have you found that blasted map yet, we need to be on course where the fuck are we, I don't want to run into the navy and my pansy ass brother Sesshomaru again. Sorry Captain but shippou, says that the map gives no location where the jewel is at. Damn it, well than if we cant find a jewel than lets go sink some ships and do some raiding, we haven't had a good raid in a while. Maybe we will find a ship with booze and jewels. "Or maybe some women who will bear my child, Keh, perverted miroku, always thinking with your dick, wenches are nothing but problems, they bring bad luck! There will be no wenches on this ship as long as I am around!**

**As Kagome was sailing in her parent's ship the silver miko she was trying to come up with a plan to get away from this supposed arranged marriage. Sango her best friend who had accompanied her on the journey was fitting her for dresses, as she would need some new one's since she was going to be a princess. Kagome didn't want any of it, she hated it all. Then suddenly there was a load explosion and the ship rocked violently, Men were on deck, in an instant, with horrified expressions of their faces, A pirate ship was shooting canons at them, Kagome couldn't believe it, she was going to die! The pirates came closer to the now sinking ship and boarded it, Kagome grabbed Sango and taking her dagger out, they both prepared for a battle. Sango's ancestors taught her the skills of a demon slayer and she taught Kagome as well, so they wouldn't be helpless in a situation like this. A man with white hair dressed all in red, came up to them alongside him was a man dressed in purple. Kagome grabbed her dagger and sliced at the white haired man slicing his arm but he retaliated by grabbing her she kicked him in the balls, and ran off. "That bitch, she is so going to die!' Inuyasha went off after Kagome, who was running for her life right now. Miroku was asking Sango if she would bear his child and she hit him over the head and ran off after Kagome. **

**Kagome ran into her room, and locked the door, the room was full of water, the ship was sinking and she was going to die, for sure that madman was after her, she had to think of something and quick. Inuyasha laughed at how stupid the wench was he broke the door down, kagome tried to knock him down and run away but before she could kick him again, he grabbed her legs and bound them with rope. She spit in his face, he slapped her. "What a fiery one we got here, I think I will take you with me, you show no fear and that is strange for I am the great pirate inuyasha, and you my dear lady just made a big mistake, he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword and everything went black. Sango was being chased by the perverted pirate, Miroku decided that this woman would be his new bedmate, he was chasing her around the decks as Inuyasha showed up with Kagome passed out over his shoulder. Sango launched at him but before she could charge Miroku grabbed her and knocked her out as well. Both men carried the unconscious women onto the ship.**

**The ship was on fire and was now slowly sinking into the ocean, and when Kagome awoke she saw her father's ship on fire and when she realized where she was she fainted again. Sango awoke and began pounding on Miroku to let her down, he carried her into his cabin and depositing her on the bed left and locked the door.**

**Inuyasha walked into his cabin and threw his prisoner on the bed rather roughtly, he winced as he saw the slice on his arm it was bleeding badly, he ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Than he left and went bank on deck to see what treasures they had looted. There was casks of rum and ale and rations of food, a trunk full of dresses, jewelry and a trunk of gold pieces, the captain let the men divide it up equally among themselves, and taking some rum and food with him he went back to his cabin.**


	2. chapter two: Prisoners

Chapter Two: Prisoners 

When Kagome came to she realized that she was laying on some strange bed, it was soft and silky and had a red comforter on it with red sheets, it felt so comfy, she gasped when she realized she was on that pirate ship, and looking around the room she found all sorts of objects around the spacious cabin, books, maps, swords, but one thing that caught her eye, was a slashed up painting of a young woman, you could barely make out the figure standing next to her. Just at that moment the lock clicked, Kagome ran back onto the bed still pretending to be asleep. Inuyasha walked into the room and took off his jacket, hat and boots, setting his sword on the rack near his closet, he walked over to his new captive, finding that she was still sleeping, he walked over to his bar and poured himself a glass of rum, and sat in is chair, watching the girl sleep. Kagome knew that he was watching her, but she dared not open her eyes, she was to unsure of what was going to be her fate.

She had injured a pirate, and the captain of the ship no less, she was going to regret her actions later, after an hour or so of drinking, the captain was near drunk. He walked over to the bed and passed out next to Kagome, she tried to get up but he put his arms over her and pulling her to him said "mine" before he fell asleep, snoring rather loudly.

Kagome couldn't believe that he just passed out and was now sleeping like a tiny little infant, so once again she tried to get up but he tightened his hold on her never letting go. "no, kikyo mine" he said. Kagome gave up after an hour or so of struggling to get up and stared up at the ceiling until she finally fell asleep.

In Miroku' s cabin , Sango was hurling objects at the poor pirate, trying to escape him as he tried to kiss her. Sango was not going to stay with this filthy pervert, and that was that. She bonked him over the head with a lamp and once he was out cold, she smiled triumphantly as she went unlock the door and finding it locked, she started to panic, what would happen when the man awakened would he rape her and kill her, she was locked in here with this perverted pirate, all the while hoping that Kagome was still alive, she feared for her friend's safety.

It was morning, when Kagome awoke, to find that man still sleeping next to her, she had enough she needed to use the bathroom, so she tried to get out his grasp, she finally got up and out of his hold, she went into the bathroom which had a broken mirror, she was looking around, noticing that this guy had a temper, there were ripped pieces of curtain and another torn portrait of a different young woman, who resembled Kagome, once she put the picture back together. Inuyasha had finally awoken with one hell of a hangover. He decided he needed a good shower to wake him up, but when he went into the bathroom there was Kagome naked in his shower, she screamed and hurled a bar of soap at him. The soap hit him directly in the head, and he was in no mood for this, so he just undressed, despite her obvious protests and joined her in the water. She stood there frozen, he ignored her and began washing himself, finally when he was done, he said "Keh, act like you have never seen a man naked before, oy, what the hell is the matter with you screaming and throwing soap at me, I am not going to rape you or anything I just want a nice relaxing shower, so just shut the hell up"!

After the shower Kagome was standing in nothing but a towel, Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her full breasts in the shower and notice how well rounded her hips and butt were. He didn't want his youkai to come out and rape the girl, so he threw her a shirt and a pair of his pants to put on, than walked out the door. Kagome put on the jeans and the shirt they hugged tightly to her curves. Inuyasha was fully dressed and had already gone when Kagome came out of the bathroom. She checked to see that the door was indeed locked and sighing sat down on the bed, to await the captain again.

Miroku woke up and found Sango sleeping next to him, chuckling to himself, he got dressed and walked out the door. On the deck, "Inuyasha, you dog, how was she?" Feh, stop thinking with your balls and go fetch me some breakfast, now! So shippou ran to do what his captain bid him to do, being the good little cabin boy. Inuyasha got the tray of eggs, toast, orange juice and biscuits deciding that he would eat in is cabin forgetting all about his captive for a moment, until he saw her there in his clothes, he got instantly hard, and his eyes turned red, he dropped the tray and lunged after Kagome, he pinned her to the bed and began licking her neck, he tore at her shirt and began to bite her neck, she started screaming and she made to kick him hard in the stomach, she was terrified so she just yelled sit boy" , wham he fell hard on the ground, back to normal but pinned to the ground nevertheless, Kagome saw the open door and ran for it, she climbed some stairs and instantly she was on deck. She ran for another door and opened it there she found her friend Sango, she rain into her arm's crying.

Furious the Captain ran after his prisoner, when he realized that she had escaped, when he found her she was crying in Sango's arms. "Oy, wench don't cry it makes you look weak," Suddenly Kagome turned on the captain and with blazing red eyes she yelled sit sit sit sit sit sit….. wham, thud down he went she started screaming "How dare you try and touch me you filthy asshole, you are such a arrogant asshole, I hate you!" She kicked him while he was down and walked away. She went back to his cabin and pit some furniture on the door, making to impossible for any human to get through, than she broke down and started crying again.

Inuyasha was so pissed off that he ran to his cabin and finding it hard to open he pounded on the door, After seconds the door gave way under pressure, and he walked into the room looking ready to kill!


	3. Chapter Three: Inuyashas Rage

**Chapter Three: Inuyasha's Rage**

**Kagome was standing against the window, when the door shattered, and in walked a furious hanyou, he looked beyond pissed off, Kagome actually wanted to sink into the floor at that moment, if looks could kill she would be dead. "You damn bitch, how dare you strike me, I swear to god if I didn't need you to get back at that wimpy wolf Kouga I would personally throw your ass overboard!" Get the hell out of my sight, right now, before I do something drastic.!" Miroku, take this bitch and her friend and lock them both away in the empty cabin downstairs, they are nothing but distractions that we don't need right now. This bitch Kagome was on her way to marry Kouga, he hates when I get the best of him, Keh, I can see that smelly wolf's face, when he finds out that I have his precious fiancé. Miroku took Kagome and Sango to a cabin in the lower decks that had two beds, their chests were moved inside and than he apologized to them both for his Captains brash behavior, saying that he would be back later with their lunch. **

"**Can you believe that arrogant asshole, who the hell is he to lock us up in here, I swear to god when I get out of this damn ship, I will personally see that dog neutered." "Kagome, I really don't think that you should piss off the captain anymore, I suggest next time that we see him, you try to stay on his good terms, I have heard stories about how ruthless he is, he throws men overboard because they stare at him, for no good reason. He wont do anything to us, because he knows if he kills us, than Kouga will not pay the ransom. "Me, be nice to that filthy dog, the arrogant ass tries to rape me, but I am the one to blame, I was just trying to defend myself. God, I wish I was safe at home, right now, damn my parents for trying to push me off on Kouga, that wolf gives me the creeps, one time when we were having tea, I caught him trying to sniff my underwear, gross. **

**Back in Inuyashas cabin, Miroku was trying to get his mind off of the young woman, that had made a fool out of him. "So the island where the shikon no tama is was located, it's about 600 miles off the coast of pearl island. This island, has a brothel where the men can let off some steam, we have been at sea for almost four months, and the men are getting restless, they need some rest and some time to quell their manly urges, especially before they try to rape one of our women captives below. The thought of someone raping Kagome, made Inuyasha very angry but he wouldn't admit it to himself, why the hell did he care what happened to the wench as long as he got his money right. Inuyasha would never fall in love again, not after what happened to him with his only love Kikyo, even saying the name made him sick. Flashback) He had been fourteen, when he was being picked on by some local neighbor kids, being called a filthy dog, than this beautiful woman with long black hair flowing down to her waist, came and stopped them from their teasing, and than she walked up to the hanyou, but he said "Keh, I can take care of myself, I don't need no wench, to help me out. "My name is Kikyo, won't you come sit with me". "Inuyasha" A few months later, he began following her everywhere he had become totally infatuated with her, and planned on telling her one day, when she came up to him and told her she was getting married to Hojo. Instantly his heart broke and he once again became cold and distant than he saw it in the newspaper, Kikyo had been murdered at her home, her husband was also killed, The murderer had gotten away. After that the hanyou turned cold and vowed to hate all women and became the cold pirate he is today.**

**End Flashback**

**He stood at the bow of his ship, deep in thought, he was thinking about how he would finally have the power to destroy anything that crossed him, no more would he be a lonely pathetic hanyou. It was near dinner time, when he decided to go check and see how the women were doing. He just kept telling himself that he needed the girl to be okay, so he would get his money. So he headed downstairs to the girl's cabin. "Sango, I will never like that ass of a captain, he probably has fleas, I hate him, so damn much, damn him, damn my parent's and damn Kouga, I hate them all, I want to be free to live my own damn life." **

**Just at that moment, Inuyasha opens the door "Keh, bitch, stop your whining, you human's are so damn pathetic! Sango, got angry at this and her eyes turned red with anger, for a mere second Inuyasha was actually scared of the woman, but than he regained his senses. "Listen, here you fucking bitches, I am captain of this ship, and I will not tolerate being talked shit about, I may just make you both walk the plank if you don't be a little more respectful to me"! You will come and join me and Miroku for supper, he wants to dine with Sango, and I don't want you doing anything stupid so you will join us, that's not a request.**

**He slammed the door shut and locked it again, "I will rot before I eat dinner with that arrogant smelly stupid ass"! Sango wasn't looking forward to being groped by the pervert either, it's like they both died and gone to hell..**


	4. Chapter Four: Dinner Disaster

Chapter Three: dinner disaster

Kagome and Sango were getting ready for their diner, Kagome was wearing a blue sequined dress and Sango was wearing a green sequined dress that was low cut. They weren't really looking forward to having dinner with some low down pirates but they decided if they wanted to stay alive than they would have to play it nice.

**Inuyasha did not want to have dinner with that annoying wench but he promised the pervert Miroku that he would have dinner with him, so that Sango would feel comfortable if her friend Sango was there. **

**Dinner consisted of biscuits, and some sort of gamey meat, which looked like it wasn't animal but almost human, but they didn't even want to try it so they both munched on some biscuits and drank some sake, Kagome was so nervous being next to Inuyasha that she was drinking way to much, and she was starting to feel kind of woozy, Sango was to busy smacking the obnoxious perverts advancing hands from her rear end, the dinner was not going to well. Inuyasha just sat there shoveling food after food into his mouth, not saying a damn word. Kagome started giggling like some school girl "Sake, Sake, mmm Sake, she was singing and dancing like an idiot, Sango was joining in on the fun as well because she was also getting plastered. The pirate's were just watching the girls with mild interest, Kagome and Sango got up and started dancing crazily with each other, there was some cheesy music coming from the radio. They were both in their own worlds drunk and dancing while singing to each other, it was like they were back in their own homes and the pirates didn't exist. Sango left Kagome and jumped on to Miroku's lap and began playing with his hair. "Roku, sexy mmm sake yummy, want more! She began to make out with the pirate not even realizing what she was doing. She was drunk sitting on Miroku's lap and they were lip locking and touching each other everywhere. Inuyasha was disgusted so he got up to leave. "Inuyashie, puppy where you going, aww is wittle puppy jealous of roku. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and jumped on them practically knocking them both down in the process. She began playing with his ears, and nibbling them a little bit, MM Yaskiy, Sake good.." He figured what the hell might as well make the best of it and he picked her up and brought her back to his cabin. **

**He lay her down on the bed and than turned around to remove his boots, and Kagome got up and started to kiss him and play with his ears again, she had no clue what was going on she kept muttering puppy, and sake yummy. You could hear Sango's shrieks as her and Miroku were still at the table in an intense make out session, she was topless now and he was stroking her breasts, she was kissing him and enjoying it her first kiss, but she was so out of it that she thought it was her high school crush hojo not Miroku. **

**In inuyasha's cabin, Kagome was busy trying to take of his shirt kissing him and playing with his chest and ears, his response was an audible pur that echoed throughout the cabin. She was completely naked and offering herself to him, what could he do, should he take advantage of a drunk girl who had no idea what she was doing or should he just leave. He chose the latter patting the bed next to him and grabbing her in his arms he waited for her to fall asleep than he left to go get some fresh air up on deck.**

**On deck, he was fighting his demon side, which wanted him to go back there and fuck the hell out of her and than be done with it, he had never had a woman before and she was just to tempting to look at so he got out of there.**

**Sango was in Miroku's cabin naked and they were playing with each other and kissing, Sango took Miroku into her mouth and from there it went from foreplay to Miroku on top of Sango, while she moaned and screamed his name into the pillows. She felt pain at first and than there was a lot of blood shed, which frieked out Miroku, he jumped up and off of her and left her there, running out as fast as he could to the top deck to get some fresh air. "Damn, she was a virgin, when she sobers up I am toast, she is going to kill me. When he reached the top deck he saw Inuyasha who looked deep in thought. They both just sat there looking out to sea, realizing that kidnapping those girls was a big mistake. Sango and Kaogme were both passed out in their beds, and for the first time in their lives, the pirates were hesitant to go back to their rooms.**


	5. Chapter Four: The morning after

Chapter Four: The morning after 

Finally after hours of being on deck, both men went back to their rooms. When Miroku went to go into his room he was hit with a lamp, Sango who was awake and had a sheet covering her was furious, she was throwing everything that she could find in the room. Poor Miroku was knocked unconscious by the infuriated woman. Sango walked over his limp body and kicking him a couple times and stealing a few swords she proceeded to go find Kagome.

**Kagome was still sleeping, Inuyasha walked into her room, and sat down in the leather chair and he proceeded to pour a glass of rum while watching her sleep, and trying not to notice how beautiful she looked as she slept. There's yelling going on down the hallway and in walks a pissed off Sango, she goes over to the deep in thought hanyou and puts the tip of the sword to his back. "What did you do to her, if you touched her I swear to god, I will make puppy cabobs". She walked over to Kagome and proceeded to shake her awake. Kagome woke up to see Sango, and than that was when she noticed that she was naked under the sheets. "Oh my god, I he oh that creep is going to pay"" Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit,…. Kagome hollered sit so many times, that there was a hole in the floor where the captain used to be. Kagome hurried over but found her clothes torn so she grabbed some pants and shirts out of Inuyasha's closet where she also grabbed a knife and gun. Sango and Inuyasha dragged both men into the same room and tied them up holding them at gun point, They were both so furious, with the men, Sango kicked the shit out of both men and swearing profoundly they both proceeded to the helm. Holding the rest of the crew locked in a cabin, both of the girls had taken over the ship. Or so they thought, Hiten who had witnessed the take over was hiding in the shadows, waiting to make his move. He figured if he stopped the crazy bitches than the captain was sure to notice him and make his first mate and not that stupid ex-monk Miroku. **

**Both the captain and the first mate, awoke to find themselves tied up and in Inuyasha's cabin, they had been stripped of their weapons and were pretty badly beat up. Especially poor Mirolu who was sporting a large bump on the top of his head the size of a basketball. Inuyasha was so pissed off, this was humiliating being tied up and made a prisoner on his own ship, if and when he gets out of this those two wenches are going to wish they never met him. He was the infamous pirate Inuyasha and he showed no mercy to anyone, so he realized it was a mistake to let the girls have the upper hand. **

**Kagome and Sango both were standing at the helm, arguing over which way they should steer the ship, that was when Hiten decided to make his move. He ran up behind Kagome and knocked her down, grabbing the swords and gun out of her hands and than he knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. Sango charged Hiten , and they both began fighting each other swords clashing, Hiten was to fast for her and as he advanced on her he knocked the sword out of her hands and also knocked her out as well. Dragging both women with him he unlocked the doors to the pirate's quarters and proceeded to the captains cabin. **

**As the door opened in walked Hiten with the two women unconscious, he threw them down and walked over to the two pirate's who were bound and cut their knots. Inuyasha was enraged by this point he grabbed the two women and was about to throw them both overboard, when Miroku reminded him that he needed them, so they could get money from Kouga. Kagome awoke and kicking poor Miroku she ran after Inuyasha "You fucking jerk, how dare you touch me, you filthy dog, I am going to see to it that when Kouga rescues me that you are hung. He walked up to her and picked her up by her arms and hung her high in the air. "Listen and listen good wench, I am not the type to take advantage of a drunk so I never touched you, you threw yourself at me, and I put you to bed, you should be thanking me that I don't throw you to the sharks." Miroku, take those two away, I don't want to see them for the remainder of the ship, Lock them in the prison below deck. **

**Miroku took both women below deck and chaining them to the walls walked away and locked the door. He warned both women to get on the captain's good side before they become shark bait. Now the women are locked up and it's hopeless for them to escape. So Kagome decides she needs to seduce the captain and make him fall in lover with her than get him to change his mind and let them go. **


	6. Chapter Six: unwanted feelings

Chapter Six: Unwanted feelings

Kagome and Sango were both majorly depressed and homesick, here they were on the ship with the infamous Inuyasha and his crew of demons, they had totally screwed up and their plan had backfired, now they were prisoners and who knows what the captain would do to them especially since they had made a complete fool of him. Sango hadn't registered that she could be pregnant yet, and Kagome just sat there fuming thinking of ways to neuter a certain hanyou. Meanwhile up on deck, Inuyasha was drinking rum in his cabin, wondering why in the hell, he even gave a damn about what happened to Kouga's fiancé, lately he had been feeling guilty about what he had said to her. SO he decided the best way to rid those feelings was a nice drink. Miroku had been worried, Inuyasha didn't know that he had slept with Sango, when all the crew was told not to touch them. He decided to head over to the captains cabin to have a little talk with the hanyou, hoping that he would be understanding and not try to kill him.

**Nobody disobeyed Inuyasha or they found themselves swimming with sharks, so he was not looking forward to fessing up to his best friend and captain. "Feh, monk,I just want to be alone to drink in peace, what the hell do you want"? Umm. Inuyasha, I have something to say to you but promise that you won't kill me first." "Miroku, just spit it out, or I will kill you from keeping me from getting stone ass drunk, no wait don't tell me you had sex with that Sango girl, didn't you, that's why she kicked your ass. Well can't say that you didn't deserve it, but whats done is done, I suggest you make sure that she isn't pregnant as well. I told you that you could have her, as long as you left Kagome alone, so if you want to keep her, you may but you better keep her under control, I don't' want to have to kill her, because you don't know how to take care of your woman. She will have no choice but to stay with you, she has been ruined for any other person. "Next time think with your head and not your dick." Now get the fuck out so I can drink alone!" An hour later, the captain is drunk and decides to go check on the wenches, but a nagging voice is saying he wants to see Kagome and apologize. Sango is asleep but Kagome is awake, so she just stares out the window at the sky, wishing that she were anywhere else but here. **

**The door to the cell opens and in walks a drunken stumbling Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't hear him, as she is to absorbed in her own thoughts. He unlocks the door to their cell and walks in right behind her. "Hey wench, I came to see how you were doing?" "Oh,I am just great dogbreath, I am locked up in a cell on a pirate ship with an insane drunk idiot for a captain and my best friend is upset because she lost her virginity to your asshole of a first mate.!" Oy, calm down, you don't have to yell I also came here to apologize, for my behavior earlier, I what the hell I don't give a damn about you. Mm, you smell nice, Inuyasha leans into kiss Kagome, and she responds to it despite her protests. They kiss for awhile before, he comes to his senses pulls away and saying keh, to much daman rum, than he tells Kagome that they can go back to their own room if they promise to be good. Just don't make to much noise, or the other pirates will try to rape them. So he leaves and heads back to sleep. Kagome is confused about the way he acted, first he was an ass, than he was lover boy, than he was back to being a ass again, would she ever understand that man. Sighing she decides to wake Sango and they both go back to their room.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Kagome's feelings

**Chapter Six: Kagome's feelings**

**Ever since Inuyasha had told Kagome that he was sorry, and had even ended up kissing her, he had been regretting it, he took out all his anger on the crew, making them work double time, he didn't want to admit to himself that he had feelings for the girl Kagome. Miroku on the other hand was trying to get Sango to talk to him, without having a lamp or a table or a chair thrown at him. Failing miserably Sango found out that she was indeed pregnant and she was furious with the monk and she took it out on everyone including Kagome, who was just trying to help. Inuyasha was in his cabin when some noise up on deck roused him from his thoughts. "Oy, what the hell is going on in here, I just want to get some peace and quiet and here you are making enough noise to wake the damn dead!" Miroku, get your wench, under control now!" I will not tolerate this kind of shit on my ship, whether the bitch is pregnant or not, keep her quiet or lock her up, I have a hangover and I don't want to be disturbed!" With that Inuyasha headed back to his cabin, on the way there he ran into Kagome who was headed towards the kitchen to help Myoga the cook out with lunch that day. He was in such a rage, that he knocked her over and she spilled the basket of veggies, that she had in her arms. "Damn wench, watch where your going, What is with you humans and always being in the way!" "Not wanting to get on his bad side for the moment Kagome just muttered gomen, and went on her way to the kitchen like nothing happened, she had to restrain herself from yelling sit till she was hoarse. She remembered the soft side that only she saw of the captain, so she decided they would have a unspoken truce for now, until she could figure out how to break through his cold exterior and get him to have feelings for her. **

**In the kitchen Myoga the flea who was in human form, was preparing lunch, he hated feeding the idiots, but ever since Kagome helped him in the kitchen he had taken an instant liking to her and was secretly plotting to get Inuyasha to fall for her. His captain needed to let the past be, and move on, he wasn't always such a jerk, it's just the fact that he is lonely, but won't admit it to anyone, he needed a companion to keep his head above water, and myoga knew that was just what Kagome was here for. "hi, oni chan, I brought the veggies, but some of them are no good, the stupid hanyou knocked me over and made me spill them, the nerve of the guy not even apologizing or anything!" "The captain wasn't always like this, why I remember when he was just a young lad, he had a crush on this girl, her name was Kikyo, in fact she looked just like you, I had never seen such a drastic change take place, he followed her around everywhere until one day, he told me that he was going to propose to her and tell her that he loved her, she broke the news that she was engaged already, before he could even speak and just like that he turned cold, became a pirate and started a crew and well the rest you know. "So that's why Inuyasha hates women so much, he had his heart stomped on, I almost feel sorry for him, that is if he wasn't such a jerk to everyone, that is." Wait, the picture that was all slashed up it looked like a young woman with black hair, I thought it was his mother, that was Kikyo. We could almost be twins, that's why he hates me so much, I remind him of Kikyo. **

**Sesshomaru, we have spotted his ship, "Very good prepare for battle." "Well well little brother we meet again. On deck of the ship the Tensiga admiral Sesshomaru, of the naval forces stood on deck, looking every bit the part of a lion going in for his kill. He was ordered by Kouga to take down Inuyasha and bring back Kagome, to kill everyone else, but bring Inuyasha alive, so that Kouga could see him die personally. **

**Suddenly out of nowhere there was cannonfire. "Captain, the ship is under attack, It's the navy." Shit, Sesshomaru, men man your stations, we will give them one hell of a fight, my prissy brother doesn't stand a damn chance. "Get the wenches below deck, I don't want them in the way." Kagome was terrified and refused to go below decks she feared for the captains safety, whether she wanted to believe it or not she had fallen for him. "Oy, Kagome, get below deck, can't you see we are being attacked, I don't want to lose you to". Shocked at what he said, she did what he told her to do and joined Sango below deck. **

**Sesshomarus ship docked beside Inuyashas, Sesshomaru boarded the ship and drawing his sword, "So little brother this Sesshomaru will finally defeat you." **

**Next chapter: The battle **

**Stay tuned**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fighting and Sake

Chapter Eight: The Battle 

The sounds of swords clashing and the smell of gun powder residue could be heard aboard the ship, as every pirate on board was battling a naval officer who had a loaded pistol. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had decided on using swords instead of guns, since they were both so affluent in the use of them. Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru his great big sword nearly missing his chest and nicking a shoulder blade instead, Sesshomaru was a full demon and youkai so he was to fast for Inuyasha. Every blow that was dealt, missed the naval officer and the captain was sporting two huge slices on both arms and a large wound on his left leg, but he kept on going after his brother nonetheless, if this kept up it was obvious what the outcome of the battle was going to be. It would end up with the pirate's being defeated and brought to justice to be tried and hung as war criminals. Ever since Inuyasha was a little boy, he had always been competing with his older brother who would make fun of him and could him a useless half breed, no matter how much Inuyasha tried to impress his brother, he wanted nothing to do with him and told him so each day they were under the same roof. As the two grew older they both learned to hate each other and even went as far as trying to kill each other on a daily basis.

**Sesshomaru was the all powerful youkai and well Inuyasha was just the unwanted son, who was never really treated like a real person except by his mother who was murdered because she was human. Inuyasha always suspected that his brother had something to do with the murder and after being scorned by Kikyo, that's when he had decided to become a pirate. "Keh, Fluffy, you will have to do better than that to defeat the almighty captain Inuyasha, Miroku, watch out, and a pistol was fired right at his head, but he dogdged it easily. "Sesshomaru call off your men, so we can have a real man to man fight, here just you and me, or are you to afraid that I will kick your sorry ass just like last time you tried to bring me in." Face it for being a youkai you are pathetic, you don't even look masculine, you are just a girl in man's clothing." "Damnit Hanyou you will not speak to this Sesshomaru that way, I should have killed you when I did your mother in, she was so scared of me as I watched her cower in the corner shaking pleading for her life, humans they are a pathetic breed are they not." "Go to Hell, with that Inuyasha plunged his sword into Sesshomaru's chest and the great youkai fell to the ground, in a massive pool of blood. "Quick, the general's been injured lets hurry get him back to the ship" With that the fighting stopped and the men boarded the ship with half of them carrying their fallen leader. **

"**Victory is ours men, I have wounded my brother, his men are retreating now is the time that we sink their ship and burn them down and send them straight to davy jones locker where they belong." Cannons were being shot at the ship, Kagome chose that time to come up on deck, "What are you doing they are retreating, why can't you just let them go, you won, they have families waiting for them, you really are a cruel person, I thought you were different." "Keh, wench, who said that you could come up on deck, I am the captain of this ship and I want that ship burning now, I will have my revenge on my murderous brother, they all deserve to die for following the bastard." The cannons were fired at the ship, and soon it was aflame. As soon as the ship was burning the captain ordered for the ship to weigh anchor and sail away. "Sessomaru had awoken in time to see his ship being fired at and protested when he was helped to be carried on to the lifeboat like some pathetic weakling. **

"**Tonight, their will be a celebration, today we were victorious, their will be sake and roast boar for those who wish to participate it will be at dusk." Kagome had heard enough so she went back down to her chamber fuming at how stupid she had been to believe that he could ever be anything but a murderous pirate. Sango was throwing up all the contents of her stomach into a chamber pot nearby, she didn't even know what was going on updeck, to busy being sick and planning how to kill the lecher who used her. "Sango-chan, are you doing any better, I think that you should tell Miroku-sama how you feel, he has a right to now, he is after all the father of the baby you hold." "What, me tell that pirate that I actually want to try to work things out with him, ever since I got pregnant he has been doing everything he can to avoid me, He is just a filthy pirate who is a lecher and a scoundrel and has no feelings but for himself and his sexual desires, he would never want to be with a peasant like me anyways." "Yeah, I hate the captain, I can't believe I actually had feelings for the ignorant jerk, after he murdered all those poor men, He really is just a low down murderous dirty low life son of a bitch dirty pirate. "I don't want to have anything to do with that bastard, I prefer to be miserable with Kouga than in love with that dog!" Just than Shippou the cabin boy walked in. "Kagome, the captain requests that you dine with him in his cabin for supper tonight than you shall join in on the celebration if you want to. "Sango, Miroku wants you to stay in bed, but he will be joining you for dinner in here in about an hour, he wants to talk to you about something." Dinner is in an hour, don't be late Kagome, he hates when he has to wait for anything." **

**Inuyasha was in his cabin searching through his chest, for a suitable jacket and pants to wear for the celebration, tonight, he was looking forward to being alone with Kagome, he felt like a lad again getting ready for his first date. "Non-sense, I just think that she is a comely wench, and will make an interesting dinner partner, nothing more. "I am not going to eat with that jerk, I would rather die of starvation." Kagome, why not just have dinner with the man, it's obvious he has affections towards you." "Fine, I will go but he may just end up with a fork in his dick, if he tries anything on me." "Miroku, is going to end up worse than that if he turns me down." Both women hurried to get ready for their dinners. Kagome chose a black gown with a low cut neckline and a sapphire necklace that had beena gift from her mother. She put her hair up in a French twist and threw on her nicest black heels. Sango was having a hard time finding a gown to fit her, so she finally had to choose a large dark red gown that was made for a much bigger person, it wasn't flattering, but than again, she was pregnant for christs sake: **

**It was time for dinner, and Kagome followed shippou to the cabin where she had first met Inuyasha. He was dressed in a black jacket with red trimmings black boots and some very nice tight black pants, that showed off his nicely trimmed backside. Kagome realized that she was staring so she took a seat next to the captain. It was silent during dinner, Kagome decided to drink some sake to make her stomach which was in knots settle down. After what seemed like hours she tried to start a conversation. "You look very nice this evening Captain, the red suits you." "Keh, mm,youlooknicetoKagome, he said it so fast that she had to perk her ears up to really hear what he said. Inuyasha was never very good with women, especially after Kikyo, so he had a hard time trying to be coy and use manners and all that nonsense, that the pretty boys would do to swoon the ladies. After supper was through, the two went up on deck to find that half the crew was already stone ass drunk. Miroku had left Sango after they fought and he proceeded to get drunk until he didn't know his own name. Inuyasha grabbed a glass of rum and also started to drink, Kagome, felt uncomfortable and didn't like the way the guys were staring at her so she left, hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't notice. He was so busy drinking and taking to his first mate that he forgot about her. It was now one in the morning and everyone was passed out or puking. Inuyasha decided to go and find Kagome, he stumbled into her cabin where she was in the process of changing her clothes. He walked up to her and grabbing her in a fierce embrace started to kiss her. "MM Gome, smells nice, be my mate, stay… She returned his kisses with equal passion, "I want you I want to mate with you, your mine, I love you Kagome, I.. damnit I have never loved anyone so much, and than after that confession he fell asleep in her arms so drunk that he passed out. Kagome could not believe that he had just told her he loved her, she took off his boots and put him to bed climbing in with him. Things would be different from now on, she had forgotten all about the fact that she was in love with a pirate and fell asleep.**


	9. Chapter Nine: New Expectations

Chapter Nine: New Expectations 

After Inuyasha had confessed that he was in love with Kagome, he fell asleep immediately, it took all her strength to carry the great big drunken oaf to bed where she climbed in and snuggling up to him wen't to sleep.

**Sango and Miroku's dinner was not going well, and the food was being used as target practice for Miroku's head. "You stupid leching idiotic pirate son of a jackass, stay the hell away from me, you have ruined my life, for now no man will want me, why did I have to have feelings for such a pervert". Kami-sami, did I just say that out loud. My dearest Sango, you do have feelings for me, I knew it, that is why we were destined to meet and than you are to have my child. "Is that all I am to you some whore who will conceive a child so your legacy will live on, you really are some work, here I start to confess my feelings for you and you make it like it was some damn mission of yours, for all I care you can go to hell!" **

**Sango stomped out of Miroku's room livid and ready to kill anyone who dared get in her way right now. As soon as she got on deck, the waterworks began. Kagome who had heard the shouting decided to go up on deck to see if her friend was okay. She was about to approach Sango when Miroku came up from below deck, he looked like a kid who had just lost his favorite puppy. No mischievous spark just dead eyes that looked like he wanted to just dissapear. Kagome felt sorry for the lech, because she could see that he loved her friend. "Oy, Mirkou, how did dinner go with Sango? "Kagome what are you doing up here, where's the captain? Oh yeah that, he told me he loved me asked me to be his mate and passed out. A small smile appeared on the ex-monk's face but quickly vanished as he remembered his own dilemma. "Miroku, why don't you just tell Sango that you want to be with her, for her and not just because she is having your baby." It's not that simple Kagome, you see Sango wants a man who can give her marriage and a safe life, I am a wanted pirate, I have no house, This ship has been my home since I was a young lad, That is no real life for her, and that is why I am letting her go". "I love her to much for her, she deserves more than just being a pirates wife, I want her to be happy and have a long content life, even if it's without me."**

**Than Miroku walked away to the kitchen to go get drunk some more. Kagome felt so bad for her two friends, and was trying to think up a plan to get them together. She decided she better go check on Inuyasha. He was still asleep clutching tightly to his pillow muttering "Kagome, mine." She got undressed and hopped back into bed with him, he wrapped his arms around her and bringing her to him, half asleep in dream world, smiled contentedly in his sleep. Kagome instantly knew that he was the man she had been waiting for, she would tell Kouga, that the marriage was off and if need be she would stay with the captain, just so she could be with him. Finally she drifted off to sleep.**

**Note from author: Sorry it took so long, having writers block, let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter Ten: Making him see the light

Chapter Nine: Making him see the light 

Kagome decided that know was good a time as any to put her plan into action to seduce the captain, as he was so drunk that he would have no control over anything that she did. A part of her felt kind of guilty for taking advantage of him expecially why he is indisposed but the other part kept crying out to just sleep with the man. Kouga would never have her if she slept with another inu-youkai especially a hanyou at that. He was mumbling something in his sleep, she began to put her plan in action being completely naked she began to first play with his little dog ears, which in turn made him to purr. He smiled in his sleep and whispered her name, she started to suck on his ears and the purring turned to a low growl. Finally she started to lick all over his body making her tongue lap at his belly and nip at his chest and pecs, he was growling in his sleep, most likely so drunk that he believe it to be a dream. Kagome slowly unbuttoned his pants, and what she saw made her jump back, there nestled in silver curls was the biggest thing she had ever seen.

She was starting to get a little apprehensive, she had gotten some tips from Miroku he had told her to just lie back and enjoy it, but how in the hell was she supposed to take that huge thing inside her small frame it would surely kill her. (Inuyasha is about thirteen inches, being a hanyou he is special, a youkai is said to be about sixteen inches long.) She went to his extended member and began to kiss it with her mouth, it jerked and she panicked thinking he was awake, be she only heard a contented growl and went back to licking the very tip of his shaft. She soon became aroused just by licking and sucking on his large shaft, feeling herself go wet she did something that she had never done before she put her fingers inside herself and began to pump one in and out trying to contain the moan that was inside her she found that now she was incredibly wet, she made to sit on his member and slowly sat down, she felt like she was being ripped apart, as she got all the way down on him to the hilt, she felt so full near to bursting but than she was overwhelmed with a feeling of immense pleasure, it was at this moment the captain awoke to find his prisoner naked and sheathed upon his cock, he was instantly taken to his youkai side, his eyes turned red and he flipped them over so that she was under him. He pulled out and rammed into her pumping fast, eliciting moans from her, she raked her nails down his back, he was no longer in control and his youkai side had taken over he bit into her neck drawing blood and thirstily lapped it up he was growling into her neck "Mine, Mate, and she was so lost in the way he was making her feel that she didn't realize that he had mixed his blood with hers as well. Later they would both realized that what they had done had declared them mates and married by youkai law. After an hour or so of hard fast mating, they both tired and fell asleep in each others arms. Inuyasha's golden eyes had returned and he had fallen back asleep. Kagome lay there wondering what she had done, but not feeling any remorse whatsoever for doing it.

The next morning the captain awoke feeling tired and very hungover, he had a self satisfied smirk on his face as he looked at this beautiful creature who had given herself to him last night. He didn't remember the blood part until he saw the bite mark on her neck. "Shit, Oy wench, wake up.!"

"Five more minutes mother, I am not ready yet." Oy. Kagome, wake up now.! He shook her until she finally awakened, she had dried blood stains between her legs, and she ached all over her body, Inuyasha was not a gentle lover. "Kagome, finaly up grumpily glared at Inuyasha. "What is it you baka, why did you have to wake me up I was sleeping so peacefully. "Because you idiot, we mated last night, you are now my mate and partner by youkai law, do you realize what that means?" Finally completely awake, Kagome screamed I am married to you, we but I thought that could only happen when blood was and you, you baka why how could you!" She went on a rampage throwing everything at the poor captain that she could find. Finally after she calmed down she realized the her brilliant plan had backfired now she was linked to this murdering pirate. "Keh, don't have a heart attack, I am not to happy about being with a human, either even if she is a animal in the sack." Kagome blushed ten shades of red, turning her back on him to get dressed. She put on a long red shirt and black skirt and together they both went on deck to tell the his friends and crew what had occurred.

Stay tuned next chapter the two married couple are trying to adjust and miroku and sango grow closer.. thanks for reading. Review… review.. please

arigato


	11. Chapter Eleven: Living with the newlywed...

Chapter Eleven: Coping with the newlyweds 

After both Kagome and Inuyasha had calmed down enough to go up on deck, they both went their separate ways a little more than angry at what had went down last night. Kagome had planned on seducing the captain not becoming his mate, that idiot was so drunk that he didn't' know that he mixed their blood and now she was stuck being with him forever, for youkai there is no divorce unless their mate partner dies or kills them.

**Kagome headed over to Sango's cabin that was adjoined to Miroku's and without knocking just barged in, what she saw made her turn red and run. Sango and Miroku were naked in each other's arms, making love and she just got a very got glimpse of Miroku's butt in the air, which was enough to make her leave. I mean the last thing she wanted to see was her best friend's lovers butt, that image would haunt her for a very long time. Inuyasha was up on deck thinking about how pissed off the wimpy wolf would be once he found out that not only did Kagome sleep with Inuyasha but now she was his mate. "Keh, I finally outsmarted that mangy smell wolf Kouga, now Kagome is mine, she isn't to bad when she's not yelling at me, and she's a hellcat in the sac, maybe having her as a mate wont be so bad after all. With a smirk on his face he went down to Miroku's cabin to talk to his first mate and best friend about what happened. "Oy, miroku, oh Sango hi, is Miroku around, Inuyasha just strode in the room finding Sango in bed with the covers pulled up to her chin. Just than Miroku walked in with only his boxers on. "They you are lech, I need to talk to you about something important now!" Miroku told Sango that he would be awhile, so she should just stay here and get some rest he would be back to talk more with her later. "Well, Inuyasha what was so important that you had to drag me away from dearest Sango, I was in the middle of something you know. "Keh, you can have sex with her later, right now I really need to ask you something. "Alright Inuyaha start from the beginning what did you do to Kagome?" Oy, why do you always assume that it's me who does everything, she was the one who was on top of me naked, so it's not my fault that I mixed our blood together and now she is my mate by youkai law, I don't mind it hell I think I may even love her, but I don't think it's safe to have her and Sango on the ship with us, they need to be somewhere safe incase Kouga sends more naval fleets after us. I think it would be best if we sailed to Kagaweki Island and had the girls stay there, until we can get the jewel and be done with it." Well, captain it is your call, I don't want to be away from my precious Sango but I can't help thinking about the babes health as well." Than it's settled I am going to turn us around and head towards Kagaweki Island.**

**Inuyasha went to find Kagome, who was not happy about the idea of being left on some island while her new mate looked for some jewel that probably didn't exist. "GO to hell Inuyasha, I knew that you were a bastard but to just dump us off and forget about us is beyond cruel. "Sango is pregnant and any thing that is damaging to her health is dangerous to her baby, so either we stay on this ship or I get a hold of my father and tell him how you kidnapped us. "Why you little bitch, fine stay here, I was only looking out for you, you are such a stubborn wench, I wish that we weren't mates, who would want to be a mate to a stupid smelly dog anyways." Keh, fine bitch than just stay the hell outta my way or I will throw you both overboard." Inuyasha slammed the door locking Kagome inside. "God damn hanyou thinks he can boss me around, just because we are mates by youkai law doesn't mean that I have to be bullied by him. Miroku spent the remainder of the day trying to calm down the captain who was seeing red literally. Sango snuck into see Kagome and was trying to get her to cool off as well. This voyage was turning out to be a nightmare all the two newlyweds would do is fight and the crew were getting tired of it so they decided to lock the two lovers in a cabin until they made up and peace was restored on the ship.**

**Next chapter: Locked in and Breakdown's**

**Inuyasha and Kagome are locked in a cabin down below and they aren't being let out until they make up.. **

**Until than ja-ne**

**Review..**


	12. Authors Note: Please read, about story

**Authors Note:**

**Dear faithful readers, I regret to inform you that I am going to have to put this story on hiatus for a month or two, I am attending summer classes and with working, I just don't have time to finish this right now, I appreciate all the feedback, and I will finish this story, but right now I have to concentrate on school. Sorry for the delay, Look for an update and ending possibly in july. **

**Thanks**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: On the island and avoi...

**Chapter Thirteen: On the Island and Avoiding the lecher**..

Once they had reached the island where Kagome and Sango were going to stay while the men went after the jewel, the girls were arguing with the guys about staying on the island and waiting until Sango had the baby and than going to get the jewel together. Now that Kagome and Inuyasha were mated, he felt a instinctive need to always protect her and be there for her. He hated the fact that a mere woman could make him feel so weak, so he had been distancing himself and treating her like no more than a mere whore that he had slept with, when deep down he wanted to grab her and never let her go. Miroku wasn't making any better progress with his beloved Sango, he wanted to be with her but still felt that she deserved better so, he only succeeded on pissing off Sango and left feeling even more useless than before.

"Oy, wench you are going to stay on this damn island and you are going to be a good little girl, and keep out of trouble, yogi here will watch you two and make sure that all of your needs are met, but we can't go after the shikon with you two on my ship, you are both distractions that we don't need right now!" "Fuck you arrogant asshole, just because we had sex doesn't mean that I have to listen to you, I don't accept you as a mate, I bloody well hope that you sink that stupid piece of crap that you call a ship and never find that damned jewel, a arrogant lowely hanyou doesn't deserve it you baka!" "Keh, stupid bitch I don't need you, I don't care what you do just stay the fuck away from me and my ship!" With having that said Inuyasha slammed the door shut and left a very angry Kagome who collapsed on the floor in tears. Immedittely Inuyasha felt horrible about what he had said and wanted to go back but instead just kept walking deciding that he needed to get back on his ship and head out to shore and away from the tiresome wench where he could think clearly.

Back out on the seas, Inuyasha's mind felt more clear but he was troubled with the things that had been said before he had left his mate. He loved her but he would not admit to himself, unfortunately when he realizes his feelings for her things might be too late.

Naraku was also in search of the jewel and was determined to get the jewel by any means necessary. He had been following the hanyou captain on the island and witnessed the fight, he found that he was attracted to Kagome, he wanted her, and he wanted the jewel as well. So he waited in the bushes until the idiot left and decided to make his move at dark. Soon he would have the jewel and his enemy's bitch and eventually he would bring the infamous pirate to his knees. Laughing like a maniac Naraku takes off into the jungle off to his own condo on the other side of the island. Kagome felt a sudden chill go up her spine but just shrugged it off and continued to hate the man who she loved more dearly than life itself. Sango was coming down the stairs, now her stomach was beginning to show and she was always crying and moody about how Miroku could ever love a whale. Sometimes Kagome just wanted to strangle her friend, but she understood how she felt, believeing that Inuyasha didn't love her and it was just one night with to much to drink and a mistake. She was a mistake and she was determined to run away back to Koga, at least he really loved her, she made up her mind to run after dark, she didn't want to endanger the baby so she decided not to tell Sango about it. It was midnight and Naraku was outside ready to make his move when a dark figure came out of the house, "Naraku couldn't have been more happy the bitch just made his plan a lot easier. He snuck up behind her and grabbing her shoved a cloth of cloraform under her nose and she passed out in his arms. On the seas, Inuyasha had a really bad feeling and told Miroku to turn the ship around, he had a feeling that his mate was in danger. Miroku thought that he was being paranoid but turned the ship around anyways. "Don't worry Kagome, I am coming to save you, just hang on I love you…

There you go I got it done earlier don't know when I will get another chapter in sorry, very busy

Thanks for reading.. review please..


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Naraku's revealed

Kagome awoke in a bed that she didn't recognize and her memory was very fuzzy to say the least, she remembered leaving the house and than everything went blank, she also noticed that her feet were chained to a pole on the bed, what the hell, was going on if she wasn't in the house than where was she? "Aw,I see you have awakened my fair beauty, I am sure that you have many questions for me, but all you need know is that I am lord naraku the true owner of the shikon no tama and you are but a pawn to lure out your husband Inuyasha, so he can tell me where I may find this precious jewel." "If I have to hear one more time about that damned jewel I am going to scream, there is no jewel it is a damned story that was made up to profit my grandfathers shrine back in Tokyyo, there is no jewel of four souls, so you are wasting your time, why nout just let me go!"

**Silence bitch! There is a jewel I had it once but was cursed by a woman resembling you! You shall die if Inuyasha does not come to save you, for I have no use for you, you remind me of that fucking bitch Kikyo, I had a great time squeezing the life out of her, she was a great fuck but the bitch had to die for her betrayal." I will bring you something to eat, I bet you are hungry after having been out for two days, with that the ugly black haired man left leaving Kagome along in the dark once again. She layed down and cried sobbing into the makeshift pillow, "Inuyasha where are you, I don't want to die, please I love you." And than she passed out once again.**

**Lando Ho! Captain Inuyasha we have spotted land and……. "Fuck if anything ever happens to her, I wont be able to live with myself, damnit as much as I try to lie to myself, I really do love that annoying wench, and I don't want her to be taken from me after I just realized that I can't live without her. "What are you staring at get back to work! Miroku came up beside Inuyasha, "I do hope that Sango is okay, but I feel she is in danger as well, but not my someone but rather our child, Inuyasha we must hurry to the island." Hours later they docked the ship and Inuyasha burst through the door of the house yelling at the top of his lungs "Kagome, are you here?" Sango came downstairs with tears in her eyes as she held a note in her hand. This is what the noted read:**

**Dear Inuyasha,**

**I have Kagome, If you ever want to see the bitch alive again, you will come with the shikon no tama, otherwise she is good as dead.**

**Naraku**

**With that the great Inuyasha passed out on the floor, It took all Miroku could to revive him finally settling on dumping a cold bucket of water on him. "We have to save Kagome, and why the hell am wet and cold, how long have I been out like this?" Six hours, "Fuck"! Miroku we have to set sail to the island where the jewel was spotted it is our only hope of saving Kagome. "Wait guys I am coming with you,I may be a pregnant woman, but Kagome is myt friend and I want to save her to, so no buts miroku I am coming and that is final, with that Sango turned around upstairs to pack her things, they were leaving for their destination in a hour.**

**Naraku came in with a self-satisfied grin on his face, it seems that your lover has come for you, I will get the jewel and have the pleasue of seeing the infamous Inuyasha brought down to his kness this will be a good day after all and laughing maniacally he leaves the room once again.**

**Kagome fears for Inuyasha and the others safety, it has been three days that she has been a prisoner of this crazy man Naraku. Every day a young man would come in and bring her food, lock the door and leave. One day she asked him to tell her about this Naraku. Well you see lady it all began.**

"**Onigumo, what are you doing, hurry up if we don't leave now we will for sure hang. Kikyo rushed out of the house that they were in, with a beautiful jewel hanging around her neck, that was pink and shone like the heavens, Naraku was trying to steal some scrolls that had the power to make the jewel turn him into a powerful youkai, but as Kikyo left she set fire to the place saying how she didn't need him anymore and how she had the jewel all to herself. Soon the house was aflame, Naraku, was burnt to death and while in hell, he sold his soul to the devel, so that he may return and get his jewel, so that the hanyou could be made into a full demon. Soon after he appeared from hell, villages were slaughtered and people called him the demon from hell or Naraku. One day Naraku was watching his ex-lover Kikyo talking to a white haired hanyou about getting married and he watched as the man's face fell and she walked away than he decided to go after her and later that night he poisoned her insides so that she would die a horribly slow and painful death, right before she died she sent the jewel away, to some deserted island, so that Naraku would never have the power to become a full demon, in his rage he began slaughtering all tiny islands in search of the jewel, he roams the earth as a dead soulless monster. **

**After he was finished the young man left locking the door behind him. Meanwhile Inuyasha had finally arrived at the island and what he saw was charred remains and bodies strewn everywhere, Sango fainted this was her old village and the scene brought back horrible memories. **


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The jewel

**Chapter Fifteen**:

As soon as they came upon a village that was in ruins and there were corpses everywhere, Sango had the utmost look of horror on her face as she stared at what was once her home, remembering when she fled the scene as a horrible man in black had set fire to the houses using only his hands, he was said to be the demon from hell, he viciously slaughtered all the demon slayers in the little village and set fire to those who were still alive. Sango had run for her life, hiding in a hut that was already burnt to a crisp, she hid in the rubble listening to the terrifying screams of her people being slaughtered and at the age of twelve, she could do nothing but sob and hide away in the destroyed hut. End Flashback

**Sango deciding that Kagome's safety was what mattered, pulled herself together and wiping the tears away, they kept on walking, somewhere on this island was the jewel that this Naraku person wanted, but Inuyasha had other plans, he wasn't going to give it to Naraku, instead he was going to use it to turn full demon and than he would be the most powerful pirate youkai that ever sailed the seven seas! Grinning like a idiot, miroku noticed this and walked up to his captain. "Umm Captain you are planning on giving up the jewel to save your wife right, I mean your married now you can't just turn into a full demon and go back to being a pirate, you have a family to think about, what about Kagome?" Oh shit, he had forgotten that they mated, and there was no way except for death to unmate for youkai. She wouldn't understand his need to be a full demon, something that he had longer for ever since he was a young kid, he would watch his powerful father defeat his enemies, with his great sword and envy him, the more reason to become full demon than he could protect his mate better. He didn't stop to think that he would kill everyone around him, including his Kagome, alls the captain could think about was gaining more power, he is after all a pirate. **

**Kagome, had finally stopped sobbing into her pillows, a little relieved to have someone to talk to even if she had to put up with his annoying questions. It was like this everyday, Naraku would walk in gloat about having Inuyasha where he wanted him, one day he came in a little drunk and tried to rape Kagome, well she kneed him in the nuts so hard, he backhanded her and she fell upon the floor unconscious.**

**Finally after days of searching they came upon the cave, that was said to have the shikon no tama, but there was an invisible barrier, that only a pure person could go into. After being thrown out a dozen times, Inuyasha made Sango go in and surprisingly Miroku got in as well, but not Inuyasha he was burned every time he tried to enter past the barrier. Once Sango and Miroku were inside the cave, they saw a statue of a woman and some ugly looking demons around her, in one of their mouths was a shining pink jewel, without thinking Sango ran up to the demon and grabbed the jewel out of it's mouth. She jumped down just in time to see a demon advance upon her, the statues had come to life and were now after her and the jewel, they ran out of the cave as quick as possible, and the demons followed after them breaking the barrier. Inuyasha was in a bad mood, after being thrown out of the cave and sliced each demon up until there was nothing left, once he saw Sango and the jewel he got this crazed look in his eyes and knocking her down he grabbed the jewel and put it around his neck. His eyes glowed red and he grew stripes on his face, he looked ready to kill, ignoring both Miroku and Sango, he ran off with the desire to kill this Naraku and anyone else that dared get in his way.**

**Meanwhile Kagome, had a very sinking feeling in her stomach as she awoke on the floor, discovering herself naked, her clothes in ruins on the floor, where naraku had tried to rape her. Inuyasha was running faster than any demon he had already slain two demons and one neko, but it wasn't enough, he craved more blood. When Inuyasha finally came to Naraku's place, he found a naked Kagome and pissed of Naraku, he was on top of her trying to kiss her, she was pleading with him to stop, With one fluent swipe of his poisoned claws, he sent Naraku to the ground howling in pain from the poison, he wouldn't die though for he was already in a sense dead. A full youkai Inuyasha saw a terrified naked Kagome and made to pounce on her his eyes blood red. "You bitch, you are mine… no one shall ever have you but me, and with that he tore of his clothes and very violently began licking her and biting her trying to rape her, Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was not her Inuyasha but a cold blooded beast, who meant to kill her she saw the glowing necklace about his neck and tried to rip it off, seeing what she was trying to do he sliced at her arms with his claws, unknowingly seeping his poison into them he turned her onto her stomach and began violently raping her, she was bleeding all down her arms where he had cut her and now passed out from the poison, The jewel stopped glowing and Inuyasha awoke to find Kagome naked and passed out in his arms. The jewel only works when rage ensues the wearer, once he had calmed down he had turned back into a hanyou, but it was to late he had already poisoned his mate, and worried he ran all the way back to his ship, with her wrapped up in his shirt, passing Sango and Mirkou who without a word followed them back to the ship to see Myoga the ships doctor. "Hang on Kagome, I promise if you live, I will destroy that blasted jewel, I love you please don't leave me." **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen Aftereffects and Hard Decisions 

**Don't you die on me! Please I love you don't leave me, why did I have to be so damn foolish, I wish that I had never laid eyes on this accursed jewel, it will be the death of the only woman that has ever love me for me. Inuyasha was pacing back in forth in front of a cabin door. Inside Kagome was barely breathing, she was full of poison and it was all the little demon flea could do to suck it out of her, she was slowly slipping away, Sango was beside her trying hard not to cry and kill Inuyasha as the same time.**

**Inuyasha was standing on the deck staring out into the ocean, he had the jewel in his hand and making a abrupt decision he let it go and threw it into the ocean. Never looking back he turned around and walked back to the cabin to pace some more waiting for his one and only love to wake up, but wait he had raped her in his youkai state she would be appalled by him, so he decided once she had been healthy enough to he was going to drop her off on land and sail away. AS much as it hurt him to think of not having her in his life it hurt even more of him knowing that she would always secretly fear him and that was tearing him apart.**

**Sixteen hours later, an exhausted Myoga had sucked out all the poison now it was up to Kagome to try and wake up, she was in a deep sleep probably from the shock of what had happened to her. Inuyasha stayed by her side, he had stayed like that for days not moving even to eat or sleep. "Inuyasha Sama you need to go rest, it wont do either of you any good if you are ill when she wakes up from lack of sleep and food, go to the kitchen and have cook prepare some ramen for you to eat ordered Inuyasha who was to heartbroken to even argue with his first mate and just left without even a word. Which was very unusual for the captain indeed. The crew was in a somber mood it had been weeks and still she was asleep. Inuyasha was about to give up hope when there was yelling at three in the morning "Master Inuyash she is awake, she is alive and she wants to see you." Inuyasha who had awakened hastily threw on a tshirt and a pair of boxers and ran to the cabin. "Inu---yasha, what happened? I don't remember anything but sleeping and feeling really sore, how long have I been out, what happened to Naraku, I don't remember anything of what happened after you attacked Naraku. **

**Later they found out that Kagome was suffering from acute memory loss due to her violent encounter with the full demon of Inuyasha causing her memory to block it out. Each person decided it best for her to remember it on her own and than they would have to deal with what to do next. So they began sailing again, but Inuyasha still wasn't acting like his old self, he was feeling guilty about what he did to his Kagome. She would run up to him and hug and kiss him and he would turn away saying that he had something that he needed to attend to, so he would try and avoid her as much as possible. One day Kagome barged in while he was reading a map, not really concentrating on what he was reading but thinking of Kagome. "Inuyasha, we have to talk you have been avoiding me you need to tell me what happened on that island, whats going on why is everyone being so nonchalant and walking around like nothing happened, goddamnit tell me what fucking happened I have a right to know did the bastard did he oh my god he did didn't he he raped me! No you stupid bitch, he didn't rape you it was me, I almost killed you when I was a full demon, no do you understand why you can't be with me, I could have killed you with the poison if it wasn't for Myoga you would be dead. "You bastard you fucking cold asshole, why would you do that why? I thought you loved me for Christ's sakes but all you ever loved was that damned jewel well I hope that you are fucking happy because I want nothing to do with you stay the hell away from me I hate you!" With having said that Kagome fled out the doors into the rain crying her eyes out contemplating about jumping off the ship and into the ocean she didn't care if she lived or died at this point. Sango found her hanging over the railing of the ship ready to jump and with much persistence due to Miroku helping her they dragged her back to their cabin below and locked the door. Miroku left to go see to his friend Inuyasha, while Sango just held a heartbroken Kagome who cried her eyes out. **

**Dammnit, I fucking hate this, damn women, damn jewel, damn parents, I have been alone all my life, and I won't become weak now because of that wench. "Inuyasha, what did you tell her! She was trying to jump off the damn ship, what happened!"**

**Fuck off Miroku I am not in the mood to talk, we are heading for Japan, I am dropping off Kagome and Sango, you are also going to get off than I am going to become the most feared pirate the seas ever seen, secretly Inuyasha fished the jewel out before it could sink into the ocean. With a murderous gleam in his eyes, he slammed the door shut in his first mates face. **

**One month later they had arrived in Japan, and without a thought or hesitation both Kagome and Sango got off the ship, Inuyasha had to kick off Miroku and than there belongings were dumped and the ship set sail once again, with a crazed heartbroken hanyou.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Nineteen: Without a conscience 

**After Inuyasha had sailed away from his one and only love, he had told his crew to get the hell off he didn't need them anymore, he swallowed the jewel this time, that way he would never regret being a full demon which was his destiny.**

**Miroku would marry Sango and Kagome, as much as he hated to admit it would be better off with that damn wimpy wolf, he would never hurt her, and soon those thoughts fled him as his eyes grew a blood red and with a look of pure bloodlust in his eyes he sailed off to the island, to kill that bastard Naraku and finally would he have the chance to fight his half brother and stand a chance of winning now, god how he loved being a demon. Those were the last thoughts that went through his mind, as he sailed into the dark and stormy sea. His mind now completely gone replaced now by a killing machine out for blood.**

**Kagome could not believe that she even felt a little bit sorry for him, what a braying ass he was! She didn't care if she ever saw him again, as far as she was concerned he could just drop dead! Once she had arrived at Kouga's he had thrown his arms around her and lovingly vowed to never let her have to suffer from the mutt ever again. She decided to leave out the part about him attacking her and raping her, as it would only make Kouga want to kill him the more! "Kouga, I am tired and I want to get some rest, can we talk in the morning, its been a tiring past few days, and alls I want to do is sleep. "Of course my love, we shall wed on the morrow of course, like planned, I promised to keep you safe, and that is the only way that your child will not be born a bastard, and we can than take the young hanyou and put it up for adoption if it displeases you to look upon that mutts pup. "No! I mean that's not necessary I shant destroy the pup because of his father, he had nothing do with the jerk, so it's not fair to make him suffer so.. "Well goodnight Kouga, I will see you in the morning. **

**Inuyasha had arrived on the island and killed everything in his path, destroying all living creatures, demon or human he lusted for blood, but the demon in him also lusted for his mate, so after he had located Naraku and had killed him with his poisoned claws with one swipe, he sailed back to the ship to get his mate and bring her back to him where she damn well belonged, he had the urge to fuck her and than make her his again, that wolf will pay for trying to steal his mate, so growling menacingly he headed for Tokyo where Kagome was at, Kouga's villa on the waterfront.**

**Kagome, had the chills all of a sudden and shrugged it off going back to sleep. It was nearly morning when a dark ship had finally landed on the little island, a red eyed demon, running at a ludicrous pace, slashing trees with his claws. He had jumped up onto a structure that was most likely her bedroom, and seeing that she was sleeping in only a simple shirt and her panties, he grew hard for her, he had to have her she belonged to him and him only, she would pay for trying to leave him. (And in case you didn't notice Inuyasha is no longer in control so he can't stop himself, on with the story.) He pounced on her sleeping body, immediately shredding her clothing, she awakened at the sharp feel of his claws, but he can control the poison now, so he wont kill her. He rips off his own haori and runs his claws down her breasts and stomach, the blood further excites him so he turns her onto her stomach and propping her on all fours enters her harshly, she cries out and this scream awakens Kouga.**

"**Get the fuck away from my woman mutt face, Kouga doesn't yet realize that Inuyasha is not himself, and futher banters on the demon. Forgetting his lust for his bitch, and desiring to kill Kouga he gets up "Don't move bitch, I am not done yet, Let me kill this wolf." He charges after Kouga seeping his now poisoned claws into his sides and Kouga goes down for the count clutching his sides, he passes out. Inuyasha finishes raping Kagome and than grabbing her naked throws her over his shoulders and leaps out the window.**

**Back on the ship, Inuyasha takes Kagome and throws her into his room and locks the door. He lets loose the anchor and they being sailing away. Kagome is scared to death, she is locked on a ship with Inuyasha, but he is acting more like Sesshomaru, She goes to the bed, that they made love in so many times, and where he admitted his love to her and sobs into the pillows where did it all go wrong!"**

**Next chapter: On the seas trapped with a madman.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Nineteen: The ship and fighting the demon 

**Authors note: Sorry about the mix up with the chapters, but this the real chapter nineteen, and once again, also sorry that I have been making it so short, I fear that word makes it look longer than it really is. Gomen, thanks for reviewing anyways, on with the show, This is the last chapter, so get ready for a hell of a ending, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Kagome is in the room, that she shared with her mate who was now a crazed killing demon, who was lusting after her blood, she was alone in the room wearing absolutely nothing, but she tied the red bed sheets around her body to cover her, gathering all the strength that she possessed she grabbed a wooden armoire and a burgundy couch and proceeded to haul them in front of the doors, anything to keep that damn monster out. Struggling with the armoire she realized that she wasn't strong enough and it wouldn't budge, she checked the lock and saw that it wasn't locked, so know what was she to do jump overboard, she would rather drown or be eaten alive by a shark than to be raped by him, he wasn't even acting like himself anymore, she didn't know him anymore. **

**The demon paced the deck back and forth as he stood at the wheel of the ship, he was fighting with his hanyou side, the real inuyasha was trying to take over again. "Damn you leave me the hell alone, I don't want to be weak, I like being all powerful, get the hell out of my head" "But what about what you are doing to Kagome, you know deep down that you love her and don't want to hurt her. It went like this for hours, the demon battling his inner self, the old inuyasha for control. The water was a dark blue, and the waves were tossing the poor ship from side to side, Kagome suddenly felt the urge to throw up so she ran over to the pot and threw up her dinner into it, all the while cursing men. After about a good thirty minutes of tossing her cookies, the door opened and inuyasha emerged but he had his hanyou ears although his eyes still remained red. "Kagome, I am sorry, I never wanted to hurt you, god please forgive me, I… "Damnit stay the hell away from me, I don't want anything to do with you get outta my head, she is mine!" Inu---yasha, umm whats wrong?" **

**Keh, stupid bitch, your pathetic hanyou can't help you know, I shall kill you than I will get rid of him for good, without you alive than he will have no reason to want to be a hanyou again.!" So once again Kagome was running for her life around the ship, but she would stop every so often to throw up overboard. "Where are you Kagome, I won't hurt you much!" Inuyasha was upon her his deadly claws glistening in the midnight skies, he pounces on Kagome, and grabbing her by her neck, he makes to thrust his claws into her heart, but suddenly as she is hanging in mid-air over the side of the ship, Kouga comes over, he is healed, being a full yoikai, he got the poison out of his system. "Damn mutt get your hands off of her, you are going to kill her!" Kagome run, I will take care of him, and what ever you do don't look back. GO below and lock the doors and stay down there until I come back. **

**Kagome is downstairs below deck, Kouga grabs for Inuyasha, but he is to quick for him and he rams into his stomach at full force, knocking the wind out of him, Kouga goes down for the count, Inuyasha is standing over Kouga ready to tear him to pieces, "Now wimpy wolf, you will die!" Bracing himself for the last blow, he looks up and it never comes, there stands Kagome, she runs up to the demon Inuyasha and embraces him. "Please Inuyasha come back to me I love you, I am carrying our child, come back to me if you kill Kouga, than the demon will win, and she starts crying. The inner war starts, Inuyasha's hanyou side is fighting to come back he really wants to be with Kagome and raise his pup. The demon side of Inuyasha was just standing there in shock, Kagome still hugging him went to kiss him on the lips, but he grabbed her arms and raked his claws down them drawing a massive amount of blood, and now to finish you off bitch!" **

**Suddenly there is a great explosion and out pops the jewel which shatters into a million pieces, and the demon drops Kagome and falls to the floor. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha! **

**Kagome, I love you I don't want to leave you, please help me!" Inuyasha passes out leaving a frantic Kagome screaming for help, she goes to the wheel and turns the boat around. Once they arrive at Kouga's place Kagome phones Miroku and after filling him in on what happened he and Sango both rush over.**

"**Kagome Sama, where are you Sango runs up to Kagome and embraces her in a fierce hug. Myoga is also with him, "It seems that master Inuyasha broke through his own heart to destroy the jewel and he is dying." NO, this can't be he can't die, I can't believe it I love him, Inuyasha please don't leave me please, I love you I don't care what happened that wasn't you I know it wasn't I don't want you to die, think about our pup. God damn, you can't leave me and a sobbing Kagome runs over to him, "Ka—gome, I love you always remember that and than he dies in her arms. "**

"NO……………….. Inuyasha no please come back, please God I love you, sobbing hysterically now over his body, she feels like a part of her died as well. 

**One year later, Kagome will never forget her first love and how he sacrificed his own life to save hers, she fell in love with Kouga and married him. (Flashback) Miroku helped Kouga carry Inuyasha's body out of the villa, there was a small funeral for him attended by Miroku Kagome, Sango and his old crew where they laid to rest his body near the sea. Kagome was wearing all black, and she still refused to let him go she even tried to climb into his coffin with him. "No,Kagome let him rest in peace, his soul will be reborn, he did one good deed and for that he is granted eternal rest…**

**Kagome mourned Inuyasha for a great deal of time, until one night he came to her in a dream. "Kagome, love please don't cry, I am happy where I am and know that I will always be with you in your heart, you must stay strong for our pup, you must fall in love again, cherish what we had, I will always love you, Goodbye my one and only love".**

**Wait, Inuyasha wait, Kagome bolted upright in her bed, it was only a dream, Several months later, Kagome was moving on but never would she forget about Inuyasha, Kouga and her began dating, he told her he would let her take it slow, he wasn't a completely cruel and heartless guy after all and he did have some compassion. Soon she found herself falling in love with him, he proposed to her and right than her water burst, it was time for her to have her baby, Sango had already had hers, there was some complications and the baby was being held for observation. Kagome was scared to death, that she would lose the only link that she had with Inuyasha. **

"**Push Kagome, push, it's almost out!" Godamnit it hurts I feel like I am being ripped apart, get this thing outta me know! Oh my god!" **

**Wah, Wah… It's a boy, he was so adorable he had a little set of triangular ears on top of his head and a little bit of silverish white hair, he looked like a miniature of Inuyasha. "I should name the baby after his father, welcome little Inuyasha, I am your mommy and I will always love you, and just like Inuyasha would the baby started crying demanding to be fed.**

**Five months later Kagome and Kouga were married, and expecting another baby, Sango and Miroku lost their first child but are trying to make another one as we speak. No one ever forgot Inuyasha especially not Kagome, and how he had touched her heart. **

**Thank you to all that have read, I enjoy getting feedback, I will be writing another story soon, but for now I have to concentrate on other things, look forward to my new story by August hopefully. Thanks again**


End file.
